


have a seat and let’s begin the show

by Syorein



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, makoto will always be the ultimate hope of my heart, my sons deserve love, ouma is so ooc I swear, tIMEframE??? WHATS THAT, thats only in the context of the difference in the games though lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syorein/pseuds/Syorein
Summary: Naegi thinks that Ouma is genuinely a good person.It’s just somewhere...very deep in his heart.





	have a seat and let’s begin the show

**Author's Note:**

> V3 is almost hilariously serious in comparison to the first game lol
> 
> I’m laughing at the difference in how everything goes, but that’s what y’all get for not having the Ultimate Luck/Hope as a double package in YOUR Killing Game

Naegi thinks that Byakuya might actually hurt Ouma.

But he doesn’t quite think that it’ll happen.

It’s probably something above him, and he’ll somehow get Genocide Syo to do it, but the chances of that are beginning to actually form into the realm of reality. 

Because as far as he can see— _feel in the tension coming off of Byakuya’s shoulders_ —the way that his face is slowly turning more and more disgusted means that he’s losing his patience. 

Which is to say, that the fact Byakuya even managed to handle himself the whole time—was impressive. 

Considering the circumstance.

Said circumstance being that Ouma’s been yelling incoherently for the past five minutes, and it really only seems to be sending Touko into a panic attack and Aoi on the close verge of joining in. 

Kyouko left the moment she could, and Naegi wishes he followed while he still could. 

Yasuhiro has managed to lose himself into his crystal ball, leaving Naegi almost jealous of him. 

The whole situation has him awkwardly teetering on his heels as he valiantly avoids eye contact with Byakuya or Ouma. 

It fails. 

He accidentally locks eyes with Ouma, and Naegi can feel the dread fill his stomach as the shorter boy widens his mouth into a grin as he continues yelling.

The small, purple-haired boy rushes at him, and Naegi succumbs to despair. 

(He sometimes wishes that he wasn’t so prone to peer-pressure.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IS A SCREAMING GAME SOMETHING OUMA WOULD DO? Yes I feel like it is. Aoi is just there for the fuckin ride bitches
> 
> (I was originally going to do one with Naegi in V3 instead
> 
> but I read that one oumahina series that’s floating around lately, and this happened
> 
> and then y’all know that one fic with Ouma interacting with ppl from different games that’s been around too,,,it finally gave me the push to fuckin finish this)

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: THIS IS A DRABBLE SERIES


End file.
